


the not so bad but still bad field trip

by ma_name_be_big_willus



Series: peters adventures [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is dead, F/M, Field Trip, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony is a good dad, Tony is protective dad, clint is ceiling man even if it is not said or mentioned, everyone loves peter except flash, flash is a dumbass that cant take a hint, flash is an ass, pepper is just there, peter is hella smart, thanos is a good bo, thanos is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_name_be_big_willus/pseuds/ma_name_be_big_willus





	the not so bad but still bad field trip

Today was a good day in the life of Peter Parker, he got up 10 minutes before his alarm which meant he got to hang out with his girlfriend Shuri, and the rest of the avengers plus his mentor/father tony stark before school. ever sense his aunt got shot in a mugging (which he stopped btw) tony decided to take him in and adopt him (much to peter surprise). peter was starting to finally feel at home and took up his duties as spider man again after 6 months of mourning his last family member. yup today is a good day. as peter got into his shower, reality decided to hit him with a baseball bat with the words "don't you think for a damn nano second I’m going to let you be happy" ingrained on it. GOD. FUCKING. DAMN. IT., he forgot about the field trip that tony and everyone else that breathed in the tower teased him about except Thanos, who didn't understand the reason why everyone was teasing him about it. peter got out the shower and dried his hair (that he didn't even bother fixing because tony would just ruffle it up again) and let out a depressive sigh, he looked in the mirror and tried his best to prepare himself for the long day ahead.  
the morning was not as bad as peter expected but it was still bad. when peter entered the common room, he was met with every single avenger that lived in the tower. He looked at his father with a frown, before being wrapped up in a big hug by aunty Nat (mama spider). "you ready for hell little spider" Nat whispered in his ear, he let out a sad groan as the rest of the avengers started doubling over laughing. “I’m glad my pain humors you all, now if you will excuse me I am going to eat breakfast and try to get out of here as soon as possible." this just caused them to laugh harder as peter walked off mumbling to himself about stupid family members enjoying his pain. "kid, come on it won't be that bad" Clint called out trying and failing to control his laughter, "that’s coming from the guy who isn't going on a field trip to his damn house, with his dysfunctional family all there" peter said as he shoved two of Thor's pop-tarts into his mouth. tony deiced that enough was enough, and walked into the kitchen and embraced him in a hug. "come on kiddo it won’t be that bad." this caused peter to sulk loudly and dramatically into Tony’s chest, which only caused him to laugh and ruffle his hair. "come on kiddo I’m taking you to school today." peter gave up resisting and ultimately accepted his inevitable demise.  
When tony and peter got to the garage floor, tony quickly picked one of the keys off the wall and unlocked a bright red, newly waxed, very flashy, Audi r8. "dad, no." "dad, yes" "dad, NO" "dad, YES". Peter groaned as he got into the right side of the car. "I am so telling mom on you". Peter grumbled as Tony chuckled. the drive took 15 minutes, which felt like hours for peter. as they pulled up on the drop off zone, tony looked over at peter, "alrighty skedaddle young buck I'll see you soon." peter grumbled as he left the car, and was crowded by a bunch of teenagers that didn't care about him before. "who was that!" "is that your new dad?" "was that THE tony stark?!". Peter shrugged them off as he entered the school and made his way to his first period class, he didn't get far until he hears those dreaded words, "HEY PENIS!". Peter looked around and to his displeasure was none other than Flash Thompson. "god flash what do you want" peter glowered "first of all don't talk to me like that, second are you ready to be exposed for your fake internship" flash snarled. "How many god damn times do I have to tell you it’s. not. fake" peter snarled "sure thing penis and your aunt isn’t dead" peter was just about to deck flash, when MJ stepped in "can it flash, at least his aunt wanted him can’t say the same for you about your parents." flash huffed before storming off into the class. "Thanks MJ I was just about to deck him there" peter huffed. "don't mention it Pete lets’ get to class before Mr. Harrington has our asses".

peter and MJ went in and sat down in their usual spots, Ned was practically vibrating in his seat as peter sat down. "dude do you know if the avengers are there?!" Ned questioned. "yeah Ned, everyone wouldn't want to miss out on the opportunity to embarrass me" peter huffed, Ned’s expression softened as he looked at his childhood friend. "yeah, I guess that sucks, but hey! look on the bright side at least flash is going to be proven wrong about the internship". Ned said hopeful, "yeah right Leeds, we all know parker is lying" flash quipped from the back "shut it, Mr. alternate your just jealous because Pete over here is smart and your dumb as shit" MJ Quipped back. Flash blushed a vibrant shade of red and huffed in frustration, "point proven" MJ snarked "now, now, miss jones and Mr. Thompson lets’ not fight here" Mr. Harrington reasoned "alright class let me do roll call and then we can head to the buss.” Mr. Harrington finished roll call, and for some unknown reason was able to neatly get the class ushered out the door and onto the buss. "ok class when we stop at the tower, we need to calmly get inside and get our badges and meet our guide. On the ride to the tower, peter could hear flash brag about how when he proved peter wrong, tony stark was probably going to offer him an internship himself. it also didn't help the fact that no one except Ned and MJ actually believed peter had an internship at SI, so the class all took what flash said as fact. peter groaned as the bus pulled up to the tower. He swore to god he could see Clint in one of the upper windows taunting him, but he just played it off as his imagination. as the buss screeched to a stop Mr. Harrington hearded all the excited teens off the bus and in front of the building. "alright class, we are going to neatly enter the building and you will wait in the waiting area while I get our badges." all the kids nodded with a few oks and yeahs thrown in there

When Mr. Harrington opened the doors, all the teens walked over to the waiting room and lounged around. that’s’ where peters hell started, they didn't even allow him to get past security when it started. with a loud bang, the door to the waiting room was slammed open "SON OF STARK-" "hey Mr. Thor" "-TWO OF MY POP TARTS HAVE VANISHED FROM MY STASH AND MAN OF IRON TOLD ME YOU WOULD KNOW WERE THEY ARE" Thor boomed, "I bet Clint stole them again like he always does." "THANK YOU STARKSON, I AM OFF TO FIND THE EYE OF HAWK AND AVENGE MY POP-TARTS" "ok Mr. Thor". just like that Thor left a room full of gaping teens. "OH MY GOD, PETER YOU KNOW THOR. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!!!!!" the teens yelled. "well you didn't believe me the first time I told you" murmured agreements were heard throughout the class. "please, you don't actually believe that penis here of all people actually knows Thor. he was probably a paid actor" another round of murmured agreements spurred throughout the class, just then Mr. Harrington showed up whit a box of badges with a lady in a lab coat next to him. "ok class this is our tour guide Jennifer, she will be handing you guys your passes" peter knew Jennifer, she was in the arch-tech labs they were practically brother and sister. oh god this was going to be exciting. "hello students of midtown I am Jennifer as you heard, I will be handing out your passes, your passes are omega 1 passes there are three levels. each level has 10 access levels, these levels are alpha, beta, and omega." after explanation she started handing out passes. when she got to Peter, she smirked "you have your pass right don't you Pete." Peter pulled out his red and blue colored pass, with his name and picture with the name baby spider underneath his picture. hopefully no one will notice. Jennifer continued down the line until she was out of passes. "ok class, if you will follow me, we can get through security and get this show on the road." and with that, Jennifer lead the teens out the door until she got to the security scanner. "it is at this point that we ask you keep your passes out and visible as our head of security tends to get a little unhappy if he can’t see them." peter sniggered at the inside joke, while the rest of the class stood there confused. flash pushed himself to the front of the line to the displeasure of a few students. as he scanned his card an ominous voice called out. "Flash Thompson omega 1, clear" this had flash jumping and falling on his ass. "god?!" flash called out. this had peter doubling over in laughter "shut it penis" flash sneered, as he only laughed harder. he could a chuckle come from the guide but she controlled herself quickly "no that is not god, that is Friday, Tony's AI-" "oh" "- she is in everywhere in the tower and controls 90% of its functions, say hi Friday" "hello students of midtown" as the last of the class was scanned through security. it only left peter "come on penis it’s not like your badge is fake or anything" flash teased. Peter inhaled a deep breath as he scanned his pass, “Peter Parker-Stark, alpha 10, resident, clear. Welcome back peter, though it is a bit early, I have notified the avengers of your arrival.” “nononono fri please don’t.” “no can-do peter, it is under ‘the baby is coming’ protocol that I notify any and all avengers in the tower when you have arrived.”  
Peter groaned as he joined his class who were staring agape at the fact that THEIR Peter was just announced as a resident, had alpha 10 clearance, AND had stark in his last name. before the class could bombard him with questions, Jennifer beckoned them to start the tour. Jennifer continued to talk on about the history of SI, Much of which peter already knew. It was going well until flash pulled up beside him. “good job hacking the system to say that along with the fake pass just to let you know, I know your faking and acting like a resident, just because your aunt is dead doesn’t mean you can get away with this.” At the mention of his aunt he frowned “I’m not lying flash, and its not wise to bring that subject in hear with very dangerous people who are also very protective of me.” Flashed snarled as he grabbed the back of peters neck “was that a threat penis, YOU are nothing compared to me, your just a poor orphan-“ just then MJ pushed flash forwards making him relinquish his grip on peter “hey Mr. alternate keep moving and stop harassing parker you hear”. Flashed just grumbled and walked off “hey, you good Pete” MJ asked concerned, Peter sighed. “yeah I’m good, it’s just, he brings up my aunt all the time and its starting to get to me.” MJ stood silent only offering her presence as comfort, while they watched Ned gush about SI to the tour guide.

in Tony’s lab…

“Boss, I think you should have a look at this” Friday said with concern. Tony looked up from the repulser boot he was working on as Friday played the scene from the hallway “what. The. Fuck.” To say tony was pissed was an under statement he was absolutely furious you could see steam radiating off of him. “fri. . . call the avengers to the common room it’s time we take care of a unlucky certain someone.” As the avengers all crowded in the common room tony walked in and it went dead silent, no one has seen him this pissed. “fri, play the video you showed me.” “yes boss”. There was a hint of anger in Friday’s voice. To say the avengers were outraged was an understatement they were pissed off. But the scariest part came from Thanos, he held a glare on the boy as he clenched and unclenched his left hand forming a fist each time the infinity stones glowed brightly. “hey, Thanos you ok” cap asked with a hint of concern as he stared at the infuriated titan “Gamora, she used to have a bully before I meet her, after took her she told me how this little girl would constantly pick on her for not having a dad. It pained me that I couldn’t help her at that time, but now, I think this boy needs to be stopped and be taught a lesson he will never forget.” The avengers nodded in agreement “ok” Tony caught their attention “here’s the plan…”

In the avenger’s museum...  
“dudedudedudedude!!!” ned called after peter who was looking at an old ironman suit. “yeah ned?” peter asked wondering what was making his friend more excited than usual. “dude, bro, dudebro. They have a spider-man exhibit!!” “really!” peter never really went down to the museum, so this came as a surprise. “common let’s go check it out!” ned said excitedly. Ned was practically jumping up and down when they got to the exhibit “how is it that you get more excitement visiting this exhibit about Spiderman than you get from actually hanging out with him yourself?” just when ned was about to reply someone spoke “that is a reasonable question” a deep voice came from behind. Both boys turned slowly to be met one on one with Thanos “hey uncle T” “Hello peter, how is your ‘field trip’ going… that is what you call it right?” “yes uncle T, it’s going well had a run in with flash but he’s harmless” “that’s good to hear, if anyone bothers-“ “PENIS!!, what the hell do you think you’re doing! Why are you calling thanos uncle T, I thought your only uncle go sho-“ a blue glow lifted flash in the air as a searing pain began to encase him “I do not like the names you are calling peter, or the tone you are using with him. You will stop less you wish to lose something you love” with that said thanos dropped flash on the ground and held a glare as flash paler than what is deemed healthy picked himself off the ground and scurried away “you didn’t have to do that I can handle him, they are just words” peter looked down. Thanos used his finger and put it under peters chin to make him look up at him “that boy was calling you names and using a tone that made you think lesser than him, and I don’t appreciate that, it is ok to ask for help every once in a while some battles you can’t fight alone, so don’t take shame in talking to us about kids who think you are lesser than they are” peter smiled “thanks uncle T I need i that” with that thanos ruffled peters hair causing him to pout and left wishing him a good day. When peter looked back at ned he had a faced that looked both shook and soft “awwwww that was so sweet” “shut it ned” peter chastised causing ned to laugh “never thought thanos to be soft” MJ said as she scared the shit out of her two friends “he may look tough but when you get to know him he is a big softy” the trio of holiness and good deeds walked to the group to continue their tour.

The rest of the tour was good they got to see some lower labs, and peter got to help some lower scientist with their projects. it wasn’t until they got to lab 69 (nice) that peter realized lab 69 was vibrainium research. Oh no. as they walked in they hear a screech. peter dared a look to his right to see a charging shuri with a big smile on her face, with T’challa trying and failing to stop her, she tackle hugged peter as she peppered his face with kisses. “damn babe, you should try out for football” shuri giggled as she got off of peter and helped him up. “I’m a princess not an athlete” peter hugged her. “yeah, your my princess” the class cooed as flash gaped like a fish. but before he could say anything he was cut off by T’challa. “technically she’s Wakanda’s princess, and shuri what have I said about tackling your boyfriend your going to give him a concussion” “nothing I cant fix” she replied. T’challa sighed as she fawned over her boyfriend, only to be interrupted by flash. “there is no way PENIS PARKER is dating THE princess of Wakanda. she could do so much better, like me” “penis is right.” shuri gazed seductively at her boyfriend, causing him to blush crimson red before she turned her cold gaze to flash, who wilted. “though we both have different meanings, so I will say this once, if you ever dare to threaten my boyfriend again I will take away everything you love and care about and leave you on the streets alone” flash paled white and walked away. she turned her gaze to Ned and MJ. “OH! You must be peters friends, I’m shuri Pete’s girlfriend it is so nice to finally meet you she said with a bright smile.” “omgomgomgomgomg, THE princess of Wakanda knows my name” ned gushed. “nice to meet you shuri” MJ said. shuri kissed peter one last time before running off, to finish her project she was working on. but not with out one last exchange of “I love yous”. t’challa and peter both exchanged good byes, before he had to go to a meeting. “bro. . . . your life is crazy” ned said in aw of his friend. “you do seem to have an eventful life” MJ agreed, they walked back to the group and finish their tour of lab 69, when a frazzled Bruce Banner came barrowing in with Bucky’s new arm. when he caught sight of peter he visibly relaxed. “oh thank Thor you’re here Pete, can you help me with buckys arm? I’m running off of 30 minutes of sleep and 10 cups of coffee.” Peter sighed no mater how hard he tried. he could never get uncle Bruce to sleep more than 3 hours. “sure” “oh thank go-“ “but you have to promise that after we fix this arm, you will go to bed and not wake up until you get at least 8 hours of sleep.” Bruce huff in defeat, before agreeing to do so. Peter joined Bruce at a table and replaced the neural translator that was malfunctioning. Bruce took the arm, thank peter, and headed towards the common room where Bucky was waiting. When peter got back the whole class was gushing, complimenting him on his work things were pretty good until flash spoke up. “I can’t believe you guys actually believe penis, he is lying about this stupid intern ship. he probably paid them all to do that” the class all looked at flash and rolled their eyes, walking away and continuing the tour. flash stopped peter, “I know your lying penis its only a mater of time before I find out.” Peter rolled his eyes and joined the group, he knew flash was in for a big surprise.

It was lunch time now, meaning that peters hyperactive metabolism would stop complaining. Damn it. He forgot his lunch. just when ned was about to offer to share his lunch Steve, Nat, thor, Clint, and Bucky walked in with 7 bags of Chinese takeout, and sat down at peters table. “hey kid” they all said in unison except thor who greeted him with a bear hug. “HELLO STARK-SON WE HAVE BEEN ASKED BY MAN OF IRON TO HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU AND YOUR ALLIES, AND WE HAVE BROUGHT THE TAKEOUT OF THE CHINIESE!” Thor boomed, and peter smiled. As much as his dad embarrasses him, he will always care about him. “thanks Mr. Thor” ned was about to faint. “DUUUDEEE!!!!, we get to have lunch with black widow, captain America, Hawkeye, the white wolf, AND THOR GOD OF THUNDER, I-I think ima pass out” ned swayed, peter chuckled at Ned’s dramatics. sitting down with MJ to his right, and Ned to his left. across from him sat Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Thor. just as they were about to start eating flash called over, god will he ever learn to stop. “why do you guys want to hang out with a loser like penis? Did he pay you? I could pay you double I’m the rich one.” Slowly, each avenger got up and walked over to flash, he had a look of victory on his face as they walked over. but peter knew he was just about to have his ass kicked. It had happened so fast, thor called mulier and Bucky threw him on the ground as thor placed his hammer on his chest. Steve walked over and crouched down right by his head, and whispered in a cold voice. “we don’t take to kindly to bullies son, so I suggest that you hold your tough or you might just loose it.” Flash paled for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. but this time he couldn’t run. He got progressively whiter with each threat made by the assassins, soldier, and god. At a point, peter felt bad for flash. so he got up, walked over grabbed the hammer lifted it. but instead of leaving, flash just stared at peter while peter just stood there with the hammer. “your free to go anytime flash” but he just stared and began stuttering “y-y-you l-lifted t-t-t-the h-h-hammer” peter gave him a confused look, then looked back to his right hand. . . oh. he looked a thor who was speechless, but then a big smile grew on his face and gave peter another bear hug. “YOUNG PETER IS WORTHY OF ASGUARD!!!!!” he boomed as the class cheered, but peter was shook none the less. He put the hammer down and walked back to his seat. and began eating like nothing happened. Soon the avengers wandered back in silence, until Clint spoke up. “just wait until tony hears this” 3 long seconds passed, until the table burst with laughter. what followed was a long conversation between Steve and ned, about why Mario was better than Luige. none of them finding common ground. As lunch ended, and the 5 some left the guide called the class. “alrighty class it turns out that instead of touring the gym, you will be having a Q & A with the avengers. Oh no, this was not good. He could tell by the devilish smirk Jennifer shot his way, yup he was dead. So, he walked to the end of the group hoping to turn invisible.

In hindsight he should of expected this, as he walked into the empty room with 10 seats. a microphone in front of each, the class quieted as the door to the left opened. in walked Tony, Nat, Steve, Bucky, Thanos, Thor, Clint, Bruce, T’challa, Shuri, and Pepper. “hello, midtown school of science and technology, you already know who we are so lets start.” the Q & A lasted a good 30 minutes until tony called on flash, and peter wished for his end to come faster. “Hello Mr. stark, I wish to bring to your attention that there seems to be one of our class mates is lying about being an intern.” “hmm, what’s his/hers name?” “his name is Peter Parker!” flash then walked to the back of the class, yanked peter by his arm to the front of the class and threw him on the ground. By the look on Tony’s face he was livid, but stupid flash didn’t know the anger was directed at him. “you see Mr. stark not only has peter lied, but has also hacked your AI to call him a resident and give him alpha 10 clearance. but we both know he is dumb as fuck and is an orphan, pathetic really isn’t Mr. stark, Mr. stark?” Tony’s glare was cold, and his expression was made him look all the more scarier. and the looks on the other avengers wasn’t to reassuring for flash either. “who the hell DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE.” Tony’s voice was as cold as ice but got louder with each word as he walked over to the boy, as he slowly started to back up. “you call him dumb when he has accomplished more in a month than you will in your entire life! You call him an orphan when you are staring at his father! Who is pissed off by the way! So, I’m going to ask you again” by now all the avengers were surrounding flash with glares so hot they could melt uru. “WHO.THE.HELL.DO.YOU.THINK.YOU.ARE” flashes face was so white that he made paper look black. He started stuttering but tony was having none of that. “SHUT IT!!!” he looked to the class and calmed his features. “it seems to me that your tour is over, if you will look to your guide she will escort you to the entrance and you will be on your way.” The class nodded and walked over to Jennifer, just as two security guards walked in and dragged a petrified and shocked flash away. “oh, and by the way teach.” Mr. Harrington look over to tony. “I will be keeping stark jr. here for the rest of the school year and will be seeing you in 2021.” at this Mr. Harrington nodded in agreement and walked off with the class. 

After dinner and a movie, the avengers started heading to bed, but peter stopped tony. “hey dad what did you mean he won’t be seeing me until 2021?” tony had a smile on his face “I was just going to talk to you about that, I’ve got a mission for you Spiderman. tell me, how dose Paris sound . . .”


End file.
